Confession Time Heres What I Got
by AngelinHamilton
Summary: Average College Hamilton AU LOTS OF LAMS MULLETTE AND MANY OTHER SHIPS))
1. chapter 1

Alex POV

I watched the cars pass by me while I was in the taxi on my way to my new college. I was actually surprised that people read my letters that my, so called father published without my knowing consent! I was so lost in my thoughts that didn't realize that I was there and the driver was trying to tell me something but I couldn't decipher it. I gave him 25 dollars and got out and looked around at my surroundings.

"Holy Shi-..." I muttered under my breath.

I walked up to to the counter to see a young lady with a fake smile on.

"Hello Sir!, how may I help you today?" She said

"Oh, I'm Alexander Hamilton? I here for my schedule and room number?" I said in question

"Oh! Of course! You got the free scholarship! Here, your room is 1776 and I think you'll love your roommate." She winked at me and I was on my way to the second floor.

I knocked on the door of my dorm and a tall dark skinned man opened the door. He had dark curly hair tied up in a tight man bun and he had a little stubble on his face while his clothing consisted of dark ripped jeans and I white tank top with the French flag imprinted on it.

"Bonjour Mon ami!" He replied with a think French accent.

"I'm Marquis de Lafayette, Comment allez-vous?

"Bonjour Lafayette! im Alexander Hamilton! je vais bien merci! I said smoothly in French

Lafayette squealed in delight.

"Your fluent in French!? John mon ami I love your new roommate already!!!"

He opened the door for me enough for me to walk in

And I probably saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my entire life! He had brownish poofy hair tied up in a ponytail and he had amazing olive green-hazel eyes that complemented his face with a galaxy of freckles that I just wanted to count, I had to resist the urge, sadly.. On the right of him was a Buffy, dark skinned taller man sitting down on the couch with his phone out. He had a blue bandana surrounding his head and a little bit of stubble under his chin. He looked up at me with welcoming eyes.

"The one looking at your all dreamy like is John Laurens and the one on the right of him is Hercules Mulligan! He's MINE so don't get any ideas." Lafayette said a little bit intimidating.

"Hi! I'm Hercules Mulligan, but you can call me Herc.

"H-hey..I'm-I'm uhh- uhhhh L-Lohn Journes, I-i mean John Laurens! You can call me John thou. "

"Okay, John." I said with a winked and I could have sworn he blushed

Johns POV

Lafayette was talking to someone at the door I was about to ask who but I decided not too.. I was to busy playing on my phone to care. But when Lafayette opened the door to reveal the person behind the door. My heart skipped a beat. I just laid my eyes upon the most handsome boy ever! He had slick black hair tied up to a neat ponytail. He had dreamy dark brown eyes and also a little stubble like Herc And Laf.

He also looked liked he hadn't slept in days but no matter. "Hi! I'm Hercules Mulligan! But you can call me Herc.

I heard Herc say.. I think, I don't know I was staring at the boy. Oh crap I WAS STARING!

"H-hey..I'm-I'm uhh- uhhhh L-Lohn Journes, I-i mean John Laurens! You can call me John thou. " wow good job John!!! I thought as I mentally slapped my self over and over.

"Okay, John." He said with a wink.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I CANT IMAGINE HOW HARD I WAS BLUSHING.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex."

Laf POV

Oh I know what's happening here. Hehe. I said to myself while smirking.

"Looks like Johnny Boy as a cr- ahh!" I was muffled by John bolting up and shoving a pillow in my face.

"What the hell was that John!?, I swear I swallowed some feathers!"

John just blushed madly and glared menacingly at me which, I have to admit, was pretty intimidating..

"Okay... Well I'm going to put my stuff down.." Alex chuckled

John perked up and released Laf from his death grip. "You want any help?" His voice filled with hope.

Alex just blushed. "Sure".

As soon as they left the room I immediately looked at Herc

"Herc we NEED to get them together!" I said

"What? Why?!!" Herc said confused

"Didn't you see the way they were looking at each other?! There adorable!" I said in a whisper scream so they wouldn't hear me from the other room.

"You know what? You're right! Let's do it!" Herc replied.

"I have the most mischievous plan!" I said with the most crazed look.

And right on time John and Alex walked through the door.


	2. 2

Johns POV

Oh no. I know that look from those two..

"Soo Alex. Wanna play Truth or Dare?" Laf questioned.

I knew it.

"Sure!" Alex replied.

Alex why? Ugh! This never goes well..

"Okay then let's play!" Herc hollered.

Knock Knock

Thank god!

"I'll get it!" I said hurriedly.

When I opened the door I almost screamed.

"Peggy? Eliza? Angelica!? What are you guys doing here?!" I said excitedly as I hugged each one of them separately.

"Herc! Laf! Get over here and see who it is!!" I yelled over my shoulder.

The both scrambled up and they didn't almost scream. They actually screamed.

"PEGGY! ELIZA! ANGIE!!" Laf and Herc said in unison as they hugged the three girls.

"Come in! Come in you guys and meet the newest member of our squad!" Herc said.

"Where playing Truth or Dare!" Laf said with a smile

"Oh cool!" Replied Peggy.

"Oh and this is Alex!" I said while pointing my finger at him.

"Hi Alex! I'm Angelica, I'm the oldest of my sisters and you may call me Angie." Angelica introduced herself confidence.

"Hello I'm Elizabeth, but please call me Eliza!" Eliza said with a heartwarming smile.

"AND IM PEGGY!!" Peggy boomed.

Alex chuckled. "H-Hey I'm Alexander but call me Alex." Alex smiled.

"What are we waiting foooorrr?! Let's play!" Peggy shouted.

Alex POV

Wow 6 new friends all in one day! How lucky am I?! And out of ythose 6 people where one of the hottest guys ever. Oh crap where starting now.

"Okay I'm going first, Alex truth or dare!?" Peggy said.

"Hmm.. Truth." I said but kinda regretted it.. What happens if she asks something personal!? Like my past!? I can't let anyone know.. Yet.

"Sexuality?" Peggy asked.

This made John perk up. While Angelica swatted Peggy on the head. "Peggy you can't just ask that!" Angelica growled.

"No no it fine really!" I said. "Anyways I'm gay." I glanced over at John and I swear he yelled a quiet 'yes' to himself but I shrugged it off.

"Okay my turn!" I announced. "Laf truth or dare?!"

He though for a moment then picked 'Dare'.

"Hehe.. You and Angelica HAVE to switch clothing for one round!"

"What!!?" Laf and Angie said in unison.

I only smirked back. "Do it."

Minutes later they came out where each other's clothing. Laf was wearing Angelica's pink blouse with a white bitter sweater over it and black ripped jean shorts. While Angelica was wearing him ripped navy blue jeans and white tank top with the French flag imprinted on it.

Everyone bursted out laughing at this sight while John and Herc filmed the whole thing.

"I hate all of you" Laf muttered.

"Okay, okay settle down, it's my turn." John said. Herc truth or dare?

"Truth!" He said quickly, because he did not want to feel the wrath of John's dares.

"Okay, is it true that you're in love with something other than Laf?" John questioned.

"Wha- oh no.." Herc realized what John was getting at here.

Laf looked at him pissed and concerned. "Herc what do you love other than me?!" Laf shouted a little.

Hercules looked like he was about to pass out because he was going pale and he had a fair amount of sweat dripping down his face.

Then he broke.

"Yesssss!!!!! I LOVE MY FABRIC STASH!!" Herc cried.

Everyone laughed while Herc just released his top secret.

"Okay, I'm getting board of this game!" Eliza whined.

Laf POV

"Wait! Everyone meeting besides Alex and John!"

Alex and John shared looks but eventually backed off into the other room.

"Okay did you see how John and Alex look at each other every now and then?!" I questioned

"OMG yes!" Peggy and Eliza said

"Well I was thinking we should team up and get them together! Dontcha think?"

"Yes operation lams ago!" Peggy shouted. "What? It's there ship name!"

We all just laughed at Peggy's remark.


	3. 3

John POV

Shit. There up to something I just know it. There all smirking at me.. Aaaaand Alex! Yep! I know what there doing! I mean I like Alex but I don't need them to butt in, and let me do it myself.

I mouthed 'don't even think about it' and shot them each a glare.

"Oh Mon ami! How would you like to go to the Schuyler's ball? Lafayette spoke.

"Sure? I mean it'll be fun but I don't have anything nice to wear.." Alex said sheepishly.

"Oh don't worry man I gotcha covered." Herc replied.

"What do you-" Alex got cut off by Hercules.

"It's fine dude, I make clothing for a living. It's no problem to make you a nice outfit."

"Well I guess it's settled then.." Alex said.

Time Skip to da ball by my lack of creative writing.

3rd Person POV

Everyone was getting ready for the ball. The sisters already there, duh. And the squad getting ready at John, Laf, and Herc's place.

John walked out and was wearing a navy blue tux with white frills and a white undershirt with a navy blue cummerbund as well.

Laf was wearing a Maroon tux with a dark under shirt and cummerbund.

Herc was wearing a common black tux with a white undershirt and a fake rose in his shirt pocket.

Alex was wearing a dark mossy green tux that Herc made him, with a white undershirt and white frills at the end of the sleeves and a dark cummerbund.

"Wow." John said mouth agape while looking at Alex.

"W-What?, D-do I have something on me?" Alex said will trying to look at his back in the mirror.

"Hehe, mon ami you can't possibly be THAT oblivious." Laf chuckled. Herc laughed at Lafs comment.

"Wha-?, What do you mean?!" Alex said very confused while blushing because he had an idea of what he was so oblivious to..

"Johnny boy here thinks, ton chaud." (French translation).

If it was possible for Alex to blush even more it happened, he looked at John and smiled.

"Je pense que he suis amoureux" Alex said in a low whisper. But not low enough for Laf not to hear.

Laf squealed and got on his tiptoes to whipper in Herc's ear what Alex just said. In the process of all of this Laf and Herc were in hysterics and John was confused.

"Will anyone please tell me what just happened!? What did Alex say?!" John yelled clearly upset that he doesn't know what they do.

"Nothing!" Herc, Laf and Alex said in unison.

John just sighed his defeat.

"Okay, okay enough of hanging around, we have a ball to go to! And if we keep the sisters waiting.. Let's just say they'll make our lives living hell." Laf said

Everyone scrambled out of the apartment and into the car on the way to the ball that may change two special people's lives...


	4. 4

3rd person POV

They all got out of the car and scrambled up the stairs of the Schuyler manor, the all said quiet 'wows' while they walked up and into the house.

There was a lot of food on a deluxe table with booze and other articles of beverages that the boys were eyeing. Then the sisters came out in beautiful gowns

Angelica was wearing a pink silk dress while Eliza, And Peggy were wearing a blue and yellow silk dress.

"Hey guys!" Eliza cheered. "Good to see you guys, especially you Alex~".

John couldn't bare to see Eliza flirting with HIS Alex... 'Wait stop this John! You just met him!' John thought.

Alex looked at him with concern as John was glaring at Eliza and Alex could see the anger and jealousy in his eyes and facial expression.

Alex POV

John looks pretty pissed of at Eliza... Is it because she flirted with me? I mean I like Eliza but NOT in a lovey-dovey way.. BUT i do really like John. It's kinda cute when he's protective... I kinda wish he was mine. I mean, how can someone be so perfect!? I think it's safe to say.. I'm in love with John Laurens.

I think I have a shot with him.. Okay imma go for it but I might regret this but I need Lafs help..

"Laf!.. Laf!!" I said while sprinting towards him.

"What is it mon ami" Laf questioned.

"I may or not be in love with Johnny boy.." I confessed.

Laf screamed. Like really screamed.

3rd person POV

John and Herc came running towards Laf as he was laughing maniacally.

"What's happening to him!?" Herc exclaimed

"Why does he look like he just won the lottery for a million dollars?" John questioned.

"I, I! -Ale -Alex L-oves youuuuu-!" Laf said between breathes but got caught of by Alex shutting his mouth before he could say anything else.

"W-what?" John said not believing his own ears. "Alex l-loves who? John said while Herc pulled Alex off of Laf before he could suffocate him.

"Alexander said- " Laf started.

"Laf!! NOOO! Stop!" Alex pleaded while being still held back from Herc.

"Alex he needs to know."

"Not yet!"

"Yet!"

"John, Alex just confessed that he loves you." Laf said with a heart warming smile.

Herc released Alex as he dropped to his feet, still staring at the floor with a blush on his face not daring to look at John.

"Alex.. Is this true?" John said almost crying tears of joy.

"I-I-I mean y-yes b-b-but you don't have to t-talk to me ever again because you're probably straight and even if you were gay you probably won't ever date me.. And,. And" Alex ranted and at the end he was crying because he knew he had just ruined his best

Friends friendship.

"A-and I know you probably won't w-want to be friends anymore. And I-I understand but y-yes I d-do L-l-love you.." Alex said choking on tears.

Alex looked up and saw John walking towards him with.. Desire? In his eyes. He cupped Alex's face and kissed him with all the passion and love he had.

Alex wrapped his hands around John's waist as he went in rough. John was taking control he tugged on Alex's hair making him gasp.

John released and stared dreamy into Alex's eyes.

"I love you too Alexander." John said.

Alex hugged John with all he had finally feeling loved.


	5. 5

A/n Writers block is a bitch.

Alex POV

I Just got back from the best goddamn date ever with the hottest guy on the earth. I'm most definitely in love with him. God I cant believe that I was so stupid that I didn't ask him to be my boyfriend! Well after all I am the biggest chicken there is, maybe I'll ask Laf or Herc to help me. I mean they got me a date with him so why would this time be different!?

I made my way over to Laf and Hercs dorm, which was only 1 floor above mine and Johns so it wasn't that far.

I almost went in but I heard a very familiar voice, so me being the nosy asshole that I am decided to press my ear against the door and hear what's being said on the other side.

Johns POV

"C'mon guys this is serious!" I said to my two best friends.

"Okay Mon Ami calm down! What do you need from us?" Laf replied.

"I need relationship advice!, I want to tell Alex how much he means to me! And that I want to start a relationship with him!!" I exclaimed.

Alex POV

HELLLLLL TOOOOO THHHHEEEE YEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!

John POV

"Okay mon Ami the best possible advice I can give you is just be honest! And tell Alexander how you truly feel! He'll definitely say yes to be your Amour." Laf said. "Besides when Herc confesses to me I said yes!"

"Yea that's because you were going to do it to me but you to chicken!" Herc replied to Lafs remark.

"Okay just tell us why you love Alex" Laf asked.

"L-Love!? I mean I-I-I like Alexander b-but l-love is a strong wor- Shit I do love him, I love everything about him!!! I love his black hair and when he gets frustrated he pulls on it, and

His deep chocolate eyes and how I get lost in them, a-and how he stays up all night and types away and you have to fight him to go to bed, and- goddamn it! I love him! I can't even put how I love him in words!" I said with all my passion I had for the man.

And just like that he walked right through the door and my heart stopped and prayed he didn't hear any of that.

But he looked like he'd crying but not because he was hurt or anything like that, he looked like crying tears of joy, I could tell this because he had the biggest grin on his face.

He cupped my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"I've loved you from the very start, and I heard everything and now it's my turn to tell you how much I Love you. I love everything about you, from your hair and it's soft curls that bounce when it's in or out of a pony tail, and your emerald green eyes with a hint of hazel and gold swirls that you can get lost in if your not to careful and, fuck, I have a list of how much I love you!" Alex said.

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. We both poured love and passion into that one kiss and it was magical thousands of sparks went through our bodies but we forgot that Laf and Herc were there as soon as they spoke up.

"Ahem! This was adorable and all but I might ask you to leave before you start making out in our dorm!" Herc yelled.

We both pulled away and laughed while walked out of their dorm hand in hand when I almost forgot.

"H-hey did you really mean all the stuff you said back there? Because I sure as hell did!" I said.

"Oh my god of course I did! God John I Fucking love you!" Alex replied.

"Okay that made what I'm going to do a lot easier, Alex will you be my boyfriend?" I said a little scared of the outcome but mostly confident.

"Hell yes!" Alex laughed and kissed me as we made are way back to the dorm.

As we walked in I hugged him because he was finally mine.

A/n YAYYY ANOTHER CHAPTER SHIT YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! I LOVE YOU!

-Angel


	6. 6

Lafayette's POV

"Herc, Herc!" I cheered. "We should invite John and Alex and the Girls over so we can hang out!, pweeeeease?" I begged.

"Why you asking me? I don't care if they come over!" Herc said.

"Yay! Thanks mon amour!" I kissed his cheek and pulled out my phone.

It rang for about 12 seconds until I think John picked up.

"Laf what do you want??" John groaned.

"Am I interrupted something or.." i questioned because I'm pretty sure that I interrupted there make out session. (Insert Lenny face)

"N-No nothing at all. Just what do you want." John said. And I could almost hear the blush.

"Can you two come over? I'm board and I wanna play a game or something" I muttered the last part and whined the rest.

"Sure I guess. We'll be over in... and hour or so." John replied.

"Okay.." I said.

I hung up the phone and started called the Sisters.

"ANGELICAAAAA ELIZAAAAAA AND PEGGY!!" I screeched over the line.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LAF!! I SWEAR MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!!" Angie screamed.

"Can you come over later??!" I asked.

"Why what's the occasion??" He three girls questioned.

"Nothing I'm just bored.."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

I hung up the phone and just waited.

Time Skip to idk.. XD

I heard a knock on the door and I bolted up. Alex and John came first and then the Sisters.

"Welcome Mon amies!" I cheered.

"Hi Laf. Why are we hear again.?" John and Alex questioned.

"I wanna play truth or dare or stuff like that!" I grinned at them.

Alex and John looked at Hercules.

"How much coffee did he have today?" John said.

"A lot." Herc replied.

"I kinda wanna play truth or dare!" Peggy said.

There were many murmurs of agreement so we decided to play.

John's POV

Great just great. First Laf interrupted me and Alexs' make out session and now I have to play he game I hate so much. Yayyyy... :(

"Okay who wants to go first??" Laf questioned.

"Oh! Oh! Me!" Peggy said while straining her arm out.

"Okay, Go!"

"Alex!! Truth or Dare!?" Peggy asked.

"Dare!" Alex said proudly.

"I dare you to tell me your first crush!" Peggy said

Alex looked shocked like he really didn't expect that.

"I-um.. like really crush or school crush?" Alex asked

"Real!"

"J-John." Alex said blushing a nice shade of crimson.

Oh shit yes. I must've blushed a little bit too because I felt my face go red.

"Awwwww" everyone else in the room cooed.

"S-shut up!" Alex said.

"Okay fine, Eliza Truth or Dare?" Alex asked.

"Truth!" Eliza said

"Your no fun." Laf said.

Eliza stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you could kiss anyone here, who would it be?" Alex asked.

Eliza blushed a really vibrant pink.

"D-do I really have to answer that??" Eliza pleaded.

"Yes!" Alex said.

"And you won't get mad?"

Don't you dare say it.

"Why would I get mad?" Alex asked obviously oblivious.

Here it comes.

"You." Eliza said quietly.

BOOM OKAY IM DONE.

In instinct i grab Alex's waist protectively and pulled him closer to me. He blushed a red and it was adorable I would have been fangirling if it weren't for the current situation.

"John it's okay I don't like Alex anymore, he asked a question and I answered it. Trust me he's all.. yours.." Eliza said.

"You're right. I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me." I apologized.

The rest went along in a circle til landed on John.

"Okay John, Truth or Dare!?" Herc said.

"Dare!" I responded bravely.

"I dare you to give Alex your best pick-up line." Herc replied.

Shit. I should have know something like this would come up, I smirked and looked at Alex, which had the same smirk on his face.

"Alex, Spell 'Me'."

"M-E?"

"You forgot the 'D'"

He looked confused but responded with the best response.

"There's no 'D' in me."

"Not yet."

Everyone erupted in laughter and Alex turned to me and blushed and buried his face in my chest to keep from everyone else to see his blush. Aww. I pulled him closer and the night had gone great, we continued to play til 3 am, And it was time for me and Alex to go home.

When we got back Alex was acting a little weird..

He was non-stop blushing and looking at me.

"What's got you all blushed up like that?" I chuckled.

"Just. You." He replied

God every time this man speaks or even looks at me I get butterflies in my stomach. He made me feel so Helpless.

I know what I want.

I want Him.

He sat on the couch and still stared at me. I can tell he may be thinking the same thing.

I sat right next to him and we both stared into each other's eyes. I nuzzled my face into his neck and he let out a little giggle, which made me lose it.

I started sucking on him neck were I found a pulse and I mopped him here and there. I felt him shake in a breath as he pulled me on top of him.

"God- g-od John! -If y-you keep doing this, I hope -don't stop- I hope you know we won't be sleeping tonight!" Alex said breathlessly.

I looked him straight in the eye and said.

"I don't plan on sleeping tonight."

Alex POV

"I don't plan on sleeping tonight" John said.

Fuck that did it for me.

I scrambled off the couch and pulled John in the direction of the bedroom when we stopped mid way of making out and him carrying me the rest of the way. Many articles of clothing were abandoned on the floor and we collapsed on the bed.

(NO SIN FOR UUUUU)

I'm Back. And Holy shit this was a fun chapter l:) hehe I'll update maybe tomorrow or the next day. Til then.

-Angel


	7. 7

Johns POV

I woke up next to my loving boyfriend. Naked. Welp! Something happened! My eyes widened in realization, all the memories of last night came back to and I chuckled to myself.

I tried getting up but something-or someone was grabbing me and not letting go.

"Noooooo" Alex Mumbled.

"Alex it's- 12:38 am!!!!!! ALEX GET UP WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!!!!!!" I screamed.

I frantically got dressed and started put my shoes on and the same time I was brushing my teeth. It looked pretty weird. A grown man bouncing on one foot while brushing is teeth.

I heard a erupt of laughter come from Alex. I turned to him getting slowly dressed while laughing so hard he was crying.

"ALEX WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT??!" I demanded.

"Look at the d-day!" He giggled.

"Okay so it's Satur- It's Saturday. We. Have. No. Class. Arghhh!" I groaned as I kicked my shoes off and flopped down on the bed. Alex Patted me on the head and still was in a fit of giggles which I eventually got into.

Then realization dawned on me.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"I just noticed that we don't know much about each other... well other than I love turtles and you can only survive on coffee and act like a complete 5 year old."

"5 and a half." Alex grumbled.

"Okay well why don't we get to know each other? Hmm? I'll get a pot of coffee brewing and we can just chat." I offered

His face turned a little darker like he didn't really want to talk about it.

"I don't know John, my past is really depressing... and I don't want to remember it.. let alone bring it up." Alex said sadly.

"Oh. Okay I won't pressure you into telling me. But I'd be glad to tell you about me. It's not as depressing as some people's but maybe it'll give you confidence on to tell you're story." I said.

"Okay." Was all Alex's response

We sat down at our island in the middle of our kitchen and sat across each other. I gave him some coffee as he downed it in record time.

"Okay so we're so I begin? Umm.. well. I was born and raised in South Carolina, and I have 2 siblings. Martha and James. When I was 7 my mother passed away and my dad was devastated. He turned alcoholic and started beating me and my siblings. Mostly me. Umm when I was 16 I moved out here and I roomed with Laf and Herc til I was 20 and now I'm here." I said with tearing up a little bit.

"I'm so so so sorry John that this happened to you." Alex said as he grabbed my hand. We looked tenderly into each others eyes until.

CRACK!

A Roar of thunder and lighting flickered of the window. Alex looked terrified and sprinted to his room. I got up and went after him

The sight broke my heart. He was curled up under his desk and sobbing while mumbling words to him self. A lot of them were in French so I didn't understand nothing. Went up to him and he stared into nothing mess til another crack of lighting lit up the room and he flung himself into me.

He grasped onto my shirt and sobbed and I began rubbing circles on his back and whispering soothing words to him.

We've been on the floor until the rain stopped and we fell asleep in each others arms.

Yay I updated!!!! Lol. I'll update most likely tomorrow :3 bye now!!

-Angel


	8. 8

JOHNS POV

I woke up and looked out the window of my dorm and groaned at the light shining through the blinds and hitting my eyes. I groggily get up and see Alex eating breakfast he made for himself and typing on his computer at the kitchen counter.

He must've not heard me come in because he jumped when I turn the coffee pot on.

"Ah! Oh Morning John!" Alex said.

"Morning Alexander." I replied.

Then I remembered last night.

"Hey Alex.. do you wanna y'all about last night? Ya Know.? The whole storm thing??"

"Hmm? Oh sure if you're willing to listen." He responded.

"Of course" I said

He turned around in his chair so he was facing me.

"When I was really young my Father left me and my family, I was around 10 so I didn't think much of it.. then 2 years later me and my mother had gotten ill and she didn't make it because we only had enough money for one treatment.. after that me and my brother; James, went to go live with our cousin Peter but he later committed suicide with no evident reason. When I was 17 a Hurricane destroyed my town and basically everyone in it. Including my B-Brother.." Alex started choking on his words.

" I wrote and wrote and wrote and wrote until I was finally noticed. I got my papers published in the local newspaper and people saved enough money for me to come to America. Then I got this full scholarship to This school. And here I am." Alex finished he wasn't crying but he sure looked upset.

"I-I I'm so sorry Alex. I-I has no idea this happened to you." I quickly got up and engulfed him in a hug which he happily returned.

"It's fine the past is in the past". He said.

DING

My phone went off.

AHHHHHHHH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WRITEEEEE ANYMOREEE But here's this chapter... yay I'll update more frequently (I hope) lol but I hope you enjoyed this one

Til' then Bye

-Angel


	9. 9

insert Alex dance number* IM BACK BITCHES!!

Alex POV

Who would do this to John? I thought as we were walking to Washington's office.

We stepped in the building and knocked on the door.

"Mr Washington?" I asked.

He looked up from his desk. "Hmm? Oh! Alex and John! What brings you here?" He asked while holding his own hands

I tossed him to phone and it slid across his wood desk. He cocked his eyebrows while his glasses slid down to his nose bridge.

He picked it up and scanned through the phone. His calm face turned to a anger/concerned expression.

"Who is this?" He asked clearly trying to stay calm.

"I don't know sir.." I replied.

"Well we will find out who this is no matter what!" Washington said.

"Thank you sir. We appreciate it..." John said quietly.

"Please- no being formal, call me George." Was-George said.

"Ok, well what can we do?" I asked getting impatient.

"Well first off, John. Who do you think it is?. Someone who maybe Loves you?" George inquired.

".. uhh." John thought for a while until his eyes shot back up again. "It's Thomas!"

"What do you mean?! It's Thomas. You can't jump to conclusions like that John." I said

"Yes I can: thank you very much, I know I it's Thomas he's been in love with Alex forever." John replied.

"Im sorry what?" I demanded.

"Alex you are so fucking blind it kills me"

"YoUr So FuCkInG BlInD It KilLs Me" I mocked back.

"Boys come on. Let's just go check it out ok?"

"Alright professor."

AYYYYY Sorry it's short it's just I'm super busy and this is literally all I could do. Anyways bye!

B


End file.
